Dark Loveless Eyes
by xxxSarcasmxxx
Summary: "Look its Bellatrix Lestrange!" When Lydia Tonks leaves her front door after the breakout this is all she hears. Simply because she looks like her aunt. Slowly, she devolves from a happy, stable witch determined to fight evil to someone whos willing to negotiate with the dark side, because if you can't beat them why not join them? Read as she pulls away from her family, friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The England Town House the Tonkses inhabited was pretty average. For the wizarding home that is. During the school year, the lawn was consistently ridded of gnomes, the enchantments were always up to date and the house forever smelled of wonderful cooking courtesy of Andromeda Tonks. This middle aged witch was to put it simply, an intense neat freak. A trait which had not been given to either of her daughters. Quite the opposite actually.

Andromeda was a very caring and loving mother but no one could deny her of the fact that while her daughters were around, her sighs were a little bit heavier at the fact that she was constantly picking up knocked over umbrella stands or cleaning spilled drinks up from the floor.  
>"Oh darling, please try not to make a huge mess of things," The woman exasperated after her eldest daughter knocked over the same chair for the third time. "I spent hours-"<p>

"Honestly mum the place is too clean already." The young witch said with a grin. "Bit unnatural really."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and spoke with joking irritation. "Yes you would think so. I'd hate to see that flat of yours, must be an absolute pigsty. Now if you'd just let me-"

She was cut off as her husband called from the kitchen pleasantly. "Give it a rest 'Dromeda the girl's barely walked through the door for Merlin's sake." At this Andromeda's expression softened. She really was happy to see her since she'd moved out and completed her auror training nearly a year ago their time together was thinning drastically.

"Yes, yes you're right of course. But Nymphadora do try-"

Nymphadora, not at all used to be called that name aside from her mother (She often referred to it as being 'Absolutely horrid') turned slightly pink and shuddered. "Mum would you please not-"

Andromeda was standing up once again now an exasperated look on her face. "We've had this discussion many times dear. Nymphadora is the  
>name I decided to give you and I personally find it quite lovely-"<p>

The girl snorted. "Revolting is what it is."

Andromeda rolled her eyes and settled. "Fine then if it bothers you that much, I'll simply call you my unpleasable daughter." She than gave her daughter a proper welcoming hug and led her into the living room.

"So," Nymphadora, or more commonly referred to as Tonks exclaimed. "Where's Lyd?"

Andromeda chuckled, the small row they'd just had already forgotten. "She's upstairs writing to those Weasley twins. Good friends with them isn't she?"

Tonks nodded with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Very close the three of them are."

Mrs. Tonks nodded. "Got quite a few friends don't she?" She chuckled again. "'Course she won't let us meet any of them..." The woman muttered under her breath a little crossly.

Tonks continued on as if she hadn't heard her mother's second comment. "I guess she has a few, but it's true her and Weasley twins are closest. They're alright boys. Cheeky boys, but they're alright. I think she and Lee Jord-"

An excited call came from the stairs cutting Tonks short. "They just arrived!"

"What did dear?" Called out Mr. Tonks at the sound of his youngest daughter's voice.

"The owl results of course." answered Nymphadora a look of excitement on her face that was matched almost immediately by both her parents.

A few seconds later a dark haired girl was standing on the landing looking at a piece of paper with her brows furrowed. Nobody spoke as she regarded her list.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS  
>Pass Grades: Outstanding (O) Fail Grades: Poor (P)<br>Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)  
>Acceptable (A) Troll (T)<br>LYDIA CEDRELLA TONKS HAS ACHIEVED:  
>Ancient Runes: E<br>Astronomy: P  
>Arithmancy: O<br>Charms: E  
>Defence Against the Dark Arts: O<br>Herbology: A  
>History of Magic: A<br>Potions: O  
>Transfiguration: O<p>

Lydia told herself a silent prayer when she regarded her potions mark. Snape was very clear with her that anything under an O would not continue in his NEWT level class and if she ever hoped to be an auror like her sister, it was necessary. She was a little upset at the Astronomy mark, although not surprised. The night of the exam had been the day of immense testing of the boy's products and she'd been quite drowsy by the time she'd gotten up to the tower. Not to mention not knowing the difference between Cassiopeia and Lepus the Hare for the life of her.  
>Overall though she was pleased to hand the sheet over to her beaming mother. She'd gotten more owls than Fred and George had had combined and for this she was grateful. She could hear her mum counting the owls under her breath. "Very nice dear, very nice." Lydia smiled and looked up at her father who was now examining the paper only to see a bubble gum pink haired witch standing next to him.<p>

"Dora!" she said so loudly it was nearly a shout. Than she made her way over to her sister and hugged her warmly.

Tonks smiled at the nickname both Lydia and their father had penned for her after she'd addressed her concerns with her full name. "Took you long enough to notice me." Tonks teased, looking up slightly at her younger sister who was at least an inch taller than her at 5"7. Slowly though,  
>Lydia saw her face contort for a second then like a weed Tonks sprouted upwards another inch and a half making her ever so slightly taller.<br>"That's better." She sighed cracking her back from where she now stood.

Lydia rolled her eyes in silent envy of her sisters powers. Tonks was a Metamorphmagus, which basically meant she had the capability to alter her appearance without the consumption of any potion or use of any spell. It was a rare magical quality that unfortunately, had not been passed down to Lydia much to her dismay.

"I can't have my little sister being taller than me." She said with a smile and than proceeded by checking the sheet of paper her father had passed onto her. "But look how long your hair has gotten!" She took a handful of the long curly black strands than regarded her sister closely. "And your skin... Man you really do look just like mum."

Lydia shrugged biting her lip slightly now.

"Marvellous job honey," Edward, more commonly known as Ted, Tonks exclaimed whilst wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing. "Couldn't be prouder." He added with a wink.

Mr Tonks was a friendly, caring man who had fair hair and carried all his weight right around the middle. Lydia had a very close relationship with both her parents but there was something special between her and her dad. They had a different connection and it had been that way since she'd been little. She felt understood with him.

"Dad you have a little-" Lydia pointed to her father's chin where there were spots of mustard and than again on his shirt where there was a small yellow stain.

He looked down and smiled. "Oh yes of course dear." Than he left the room to clean himself up. Caring as he may be, Ted Tonks was a bit of a slob.

"Huh, great job Lyd." Tonks stated when she finished reading the sheet.

"Always the tone of surprise." She teased whilst twisting her already curly hair tighter around her finger.

"How are things with the Order dear?" asked her father a quarter of an hour later when they were all eating lunch.

"Oh good." Tonks responded while helping herself to more of the mashed potatos her mother had out. "Can't say too much with the confidentiality and all but last night, myself and Remus and a few other members went to pick up the Potter boy."

Lydia grinned down at her plate at the word Remus just due to her sister's instant mood change. It didn't take much for Lydia to figure out that Tonks fancied him. But then her grin faltered. "You mean Harry's up with you guys too?" She asked enviously. The whole summer she'd been stuck here with mum and dad while all the rest of her friends and even kids in younger years were in the creative midst of the Order.  
>Tonks nodded.<p>

"Just arrived last night. Poor bloke, you should've seen the muggles he was living with and with his trial and all. Not fair that is, the Ministry should've listened to Dumbledore months ago and gotten rid of the Dementors before something like this happened." Tonks shoveled a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

Lydia dropped her fork. "What trial? Why were there Dementors-"

Tonks raised her eyebrows clearly surprised that Lydia didn't know. She then proceeded to explain how Harry had been attacked by Dementors and used magic resulting in a possibility of expulsion from Hogwarts. Lydia's jaw nearly dropped.

"Bu- But they can't do that! He had every right to use magic it was self defense-"

"We know Lyd but the Ministry refuses to admit that the Dementors were even there." Tonks said sympathetically.

"You know I hate being out of the loop of all this." Lydia announced crossley. Not even Fred and George were sending her anything in her  
>letters. Tonks had explained briefly the last time she was here that it was all in Dumbledore's orders not to say anything that could be intercepted but even so, it hurt Lydia that after all the years of rule breaking they still abided Dumbledore. Deep down though she knew it wasn't fair to blame them. Dumbledore was one of the few respectable wizards left and had she been in the same position, she'd have done the same. "I just wished I was up there with you all." She added now whining ever so slightly.<p>

Mr and Mrs Tonks had stopped talking and were looking at each other now worried looks on their faces. They'd been very against the idea of Lydia being anywhere near the Order, regardless of the fact she was almost of age. They seemed to still view her as a scared little girl, only eleven years old about to start her first year at Hogwarts. Forget the fact that she was sixteen. However she wasn't too mad at her parents seeing as the final decision was up to Dumbledore and they had no control over this. She looked up at Tonks now with a lost appetite, hoping for a sympathetic look. Tonks however had broken into a large smile.

"Well didn't I tell you yet?" Lydia shook her head confused but hopeful. "Dumbledore's agreed to let you come and stay at Headquarters with us. You'll be with the Weasleys and Harry and that Granger girl." Tonks paused looking at her parents who were nearly white with worry. "That is of course if it's okay with mum-"

"Absolutely not." Confirmed Andromeda sternly as she collected the plates.

"What? Why?" Demanded Lydia crossly as her heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

"It's just too danger-"

"Oh get off it mum, I'll be of age in November anyway I think I'll be okay. Besides everyone is there it's not as if-"

Andromeda shook her head. Tonks looked uncomfortable as if unsure whether to step in or not. Finally she said, "Mum she'll be perfectly safe, there's only a month until she'll be back at school anyway."

The eldest witch hesitated now clearly considering it. Lydia's heart jumped. "Oh please mum, please. Dad what do you-"

"Yes Ted what do you think?" asked his wife using an entirely different tone than Lydia.

"Er..." He said considering, eyes flickering between the three women. "Well 'Dromeda she'll be with Dora..." He answered quietly staring at his hands.

"Yes that's right and it's not as if she'll be involved in any missions or meetings or anything. Besides there are that many enchantments on Headquarters-"

"Mum, I won't be a lick of trouble I promise!"

Andromeda hesitated then let out a big sigh.

"Oh all right." Decided Andromeda and Lydia squealed a little.

"Thank you, thank you mum." She stood up to give her mother a hug.

Andromeda smiled. "Yes well, Nymphadora-" Tonks shuddered but her mum continued as if she hadn't noticed. "If she comes back with even one scratch-"

"I'll have plenty of scratches if I'm with Fred and George." She said with a grin. "This is brilliant I'm going to go pack."

"I'll come with you." Stated Tonks hurriedly clearly not interested in yet another lecture from her mother.

When they entered Lydia's room she realized in an instant it would take a while. Her things were scattered all over the house but then Tonks took out her wand waved it and her things came together landing in the truck.

"Damn that's quite messy isn't it?" Tonks said after looking at her handiwork. "You should ask mum to fix it, she can do that thing with the socks." Tonks waved her wand once again attempting to put the socks in pairs but they only wiggled slightly.  
>She sighed and sat on the bed entertaining herself as she tried over and over again to make the socks fold but Lydia was distracted. She walked over to her desk where the stack of unsent letters to her friends lay. She'd sent her responses to Lee Jordan but left over were at least half a dozen started drafts of letters to Fred and George that she hadn't sent. The reason being that she'd known she'd get close to nothing back in return. Maybe half a paragraph about the joke shop and some glazed over story about Percy being a git and that'd be it. She didn't blame them, Tonks had told her numerous times it was Dumbledore's orders but she couldn't help feeling agitate about it.<p>

"You ready now?" Asked Tonks who had clearly given up on the socks.

Lydia nodded shoving the stack of letters in her sweater pocket. "I have some more stuff downstairs."

The two of them carried the trunk downstairs and Lydia saw her mother's face contort in disgust at the job they'd done than it relaxed into a chuckle. "I figured as much." She said and with a wave of her wand the rest of Lydia's things flew into the trunk and to Tonk's dismay all her socks folded perfectly.

"How do you do that?" Tonks asked curiously while pointing at the socks.

Andromeda smiled. "Just a flick of the wrist."

Tonks rolled her eyes and grabbed Lydia's bags motioning the way. "You're going to love it."


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Grimmauld Place**

Not ten minutes after mounting their Comet 260s had the girls begun talking. Lydia had been looking forward to not only joining the Order but also having some alone time with her sister for months. Aside from that morning and a few scattered stops here and there, they hadn't really talked since her Christmas break from Hogwarts the year before. Tonks was just always so busy with her auror things that Lydia had began to feel like an afterthought. She didn't want to lose the relationship she had with her and lately it seemed very strained.

After some small talk, Lydia took the plunge. "So, how are things with you and _Remus_?" She said teasingly hoping Tonks would reciprocate. Lydia turned her broom slightly and could see that even in the dark her cheeks had warmed considerably.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you mean." She mused with a grin on her face. "But how about you and Lee Jordan?"

Lydia's mouth dropped. "What about Lee Jordan?"

"Well didn't you go with him to the Yule ball last year?" She pressed but Lydia could sense that this was only the first blow to what she was really asking.

"Yes we went to the Yule ball, but please _Lee Jordan?_" She marveled. "Lee's nice and all but he's no one I'd ever see as more than a brother."

"Uh huh," Tonks mimicked Lydia's tone of voice. "Unlike you and which of the Weasley twins?" She questioned curiously. "Fred or George?"

Lydia felt her own face warm up now. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh please!" Tonks said chuckling. "Even mum's picked up on it! She's been hinting it to me for weeks that I should keep an eye on them at the Order." Both girls rolled their eyes thinking about their mum's attempts at subtlety.

"Yes well we both know mum's got the romantic detector of an old mop 'Dora." Lydia masked her surprise. How could her mother have even the slightest idea that when she was around the twins her heart quickened in speed? Was it that obvious? The young girl was confused though as to who she actually felt feelings for and after a seconds ponder brushed it off as the feeling of adrenalin from pranks. Force of habit or something. "Remember when she was convinced you and Herman Wintringham were a thing?" She continued pushing all thoughts of Fred and George far away from both her own and more importantly Tonks' mind.

Tonks burst out laughing at the memory of her summer after her third year, causing the broom to swerve a little too sharply to the right. She quickly recovered though and continued reminiscing. "She kept telling me stories about her high school boyfriend who also had a band." Tonks said with amused disgust. "Can you remember the hair on Herman?"

Lydia nodded. "It's gotten worse!" She declared.

"Impossible." Affirmed Tonks who was still laughing.

"No, no really! Last year the Weird Sisters performed at the Yule ball and I thought he was going to swallow his lute in it."

"Bleh!" Tonks quipped as she thought back to the greasy blonde. "He always was a little strange. I remember he stole a load of mandrakes from Sprout and he'd pull them out throughout the night to wake everyone up. Gave loads of kids serious ear damage, the hospital wing wasn't empty for weeks!"

"Oh Herman.." Lydia sighed sympathetically as she followed Tonks' swishing broom.

-

"So, inform me of everything I must know before I enter the top secret Order Headquarters." Lydia mused a little while later.

Tonks wriggled her nose, memory definitely was not her strong suit. "Well there's of course the top secret things that I'm under oath of not being capable of sharing with you," She took a glance at Lydia's disappointed face. "Even though I have no doubt your matching set of redheads will have no trouble telling." She added with a wink.

Lydia smiled. It didn't surprise her that they'd found ways of finding things out. "Yes, yes of course." Grumbled Lydia impatiently. "And the things you can tell me?"

"Uh, well I told you about the Potter boy..." She paused. "How about the quarrel between Mr Weasley and Percy? Well I'm assuming Fred and George must have told you."

Lydia's stomach dropped. They hadn't, which of course was partly her fault. She hadn't responded to any of their letters once Tonks had told her some things were most likely filtered via Dumbledore's advice. It was her own little way of acting out about her feelings of injustice about not being able to join them. "Nope haven't heard a thing." She murmured trying to keep her tone light even with her annoyance coming back.

Tonks raised her eyebrows in suspicion but nevertheless she delved into the story of Percy being promoted then Mr. Weasley's suspicions of foul play, Percy's nasty remarks and him moving to a flat in London.

"That's crazy! Fred and George must be livid!" Lydia exclaimed. "He always was a git.."

Tonks nodded agreeing. "Only met him twice but both times he did seem a little pompous."

Lydia snickered. "A little?"

-

The two girls arrived in a muggle neighborhood. "Not long now!" Tonks called back to Lydia.

"Took long enough! It's freezing out." Lydia whined with mockery. Deep down though she was a little disappointed that the ride was ending. As happy as she was to finally be seeing everybody else she couldn't help feeling a little disappointed to be getting off the broom.

"Ha!" Called back Tonks, her bubblegum pink hair flying in the wind as she got ready for descent. "Just be grateful Moody had somewhere to be or else you'd have had the entire paranoid police picking you up."

Lydia laughed doing a swooping movement with her Comet 260. It felt fantastic to be back on a broom again after such a long withdrawal. Sure she'd had a few rounds in the back garden now and then, but it was such a small space that it hadn't been the same. This was almost freeing, flying over London. Even with the Dissaluissment Charm, the icicle worthy weather and the heavy trunk strapped to the back of her broom, it felt almost like she was back on the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts.

She along with Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell played Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team while the twins played Beaters, Harry Potter their Seeker and Oliver Wood had been their Keeper as well as captain. Wood had graduated two years ago though and as there hadn't been any Quidditch the previous year due to the Triwizard Tournament Lydia was curious who not only the new Keeper would be, but also the new captain. Alicia Spinnet, the Chaser reserve was a possibility for their Keeper but it seemed unlikely.. Alicia wasn't very good at blocking.

Before Lydia could ponder this any longer though, she could see Tonks lowering her broom down on a particular muggle street, which Lydia could read as Grimmauld Place. They stopped at a house in between number eleven and thirteen where twelve should be. The lights in eleven were on and Lydia could see a family on a sofa watching some sort of moving picture show. Fascinated, Lydia watched as the people on their screen moved and the family laughed. Then she felt Tonks handing her something.

She looked down to see a piece of paper in her hands. "Remember it." Tonks told her and Lydia opened up the paper.

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London was written in narrow writing. She looked back up at her sister confused. There didn't seem to be any twelve Grimmauld Place.

Tonks simply put up a finger and mouthed the word "Watch." Suddenly number eleven and thirteen separated slowly showing a new house in between the two. Lydia looked shocked again at the family in number eleven but they didn't seem to be affected at all. Lydia handed her back the piece of paper which Tonks put back in her robes and they stepped up to the porch of the house where Tonks removed the Dissaluissment Charms she'd put in place for the journey and snagged back the piece of parchment. Tonks brought out her wand and within seconds the tip erupted with flames which burnt the piece of paper away to nothing. At Lydia's stare she rolled her eyes. "Moody, always paranoid that one."

The paint job was shabby and the doorknocker was in an intriguing snake shape, but Lydia saw no way in. "But how do we-"

Tonks lifted her wand once again and tapped the door once. After series of metal clanging noises the door swung open.

The room smelled dank and moldy and the whole decor of the room turned Lydia off. No longer had she had time to study it though as she hear the kindhearted voice she recognized as Professor Lupin."Tonks!" He called with the hint of impatience. "You're late again, Moody's going haywire you need to get into the meeting!"

Tonks however looked unconcern, her eyes suddenly glinting even in the dark of the hallway. "Oh please he's an arrogant arse as it is I won't be rushing for him." She turned to Lydia who looked amused at the exchange. "Lyd, you remember Remus?"

"Yes of course, Professor Lupin." She smiled at him.

He returned the favor gesturing the two girls through the door. "Please Lydia call me Remus, your friends are all upstairs and I'm sure Molly will help you out tons once we get out of this _really important meeting_." He looked back at Tonks whose hair was shifting between pink, purple and blue her eyes rotating as she did so. Exasperated, Lupin let out a sigh. "Now Nymph-"

She lifted her finger, her hair now stuck an interesting shade between blue and pink. "Tonks." She stated sternly.

Lupin rolled his eyes. "Tonks," She nodded at him. "Into the meeting now."

"Oh all right." She sighed following him. "Have fun!" She called to Lydia who was already heading up the stairs.

-

_Crack! _Fred and George appeared on opposite ends of the room for the fifth time in a row since she'd mounted the stairs.

"Urgh!" Cried Tonks who was more than a little exasperated at the constant apparating and disapparating.

The two looked at each other with huge grins spread across their face. "What is it Lyd?" Asked Fred innocently.

"Yes, what on earth could it be Fred?" George added also with an aura of false innocence.

"Are you not happy to see us?" Fred asked as if it was simply out of the question and despicable to think of.

George's grin almost seemed to widen. "You know it has been some very long weeks without you Lyd."

"Yes I'm sure. I take it you two have passed your apparition tests then?" She questioned grumpily with envy.

"With distinction." Verified Fred cheekily.

"And they haven't stopped since they have." Chimed in the annoyed sounding youngest Weasley.

"Ginny!" Cried Lydia with excitement. She'd been so intent on seeing the twins, (A feeling now disapparating.) that she'd nearly completely forgot of all the others that would be here. She gave the red headed girl a hug only to be given sour looks from the tall boys behind her.

"Would you look at this Fred?"

"I know! She enters here with only an, what was it George?" He looked over to his identical brother.

"Urgh, or something of the kind I believe." George added proudly.

"And our little sister makes a clearly offensive,"

"Yes, definitely offensive."

"Comment and she get's a full on hug? With physical contact and everything?"

"Now Fred, would you like a hug?" Lydia retorted with an eyebrow cocked.

He shook his head smirking. "Now a kiss I wouldn't refuse." Lydia looked at Ginny and two exchanged exaggerated looks of disgust. "But then of course George would start to think you only like him because he looks like me!"

"Would be cruel to me really." Affirmed George.

"Now love, where's your trunk?" Questioned Fred who was noting her empty handedness.

She cursed silently. "I forgot it at the end of the stairs." She announced regrettably not wanting to make another trip down.

"Oh, peachy!" George proclaimed. "We'll go get them then we'll get out the extendable ears and have a listen in."

"Maybe if we're lucky where you were so late mum forgot to put on the charm." Fred added excitably and with a loud _crack!_ The two boys were down at the end of the spiral staircase.

"Extendable ears?" Lydia questioned Ginny who was leading her up some more stairs.

"Their newest invention." She explained. "Quite useful actually, got us a listen into lot's of those locked door meeting until mum figured it out. Now she puts a Imperturbable Charm on the door but Fred and George are trying to find a way around it."

"Ahh I see." Noted Lydia smirking at their determination. "So, Hermione, Ron and Harry are here too I presume?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry got here last night, he was really upset about them not telling him anything in their letters. Dumbledore's orders of course."

Lydia sighed. At least Harry had been kept out of the loop too. "I know the feeling.." She muttered.

Suddenly Ginny stopped walking in front of a wooden door and pushed it open. Before her their were three beds, two against the wall and one dead slab in the middle. "You'll be sharing with me and Hermione." She elaborated. "Hope that's alright. It's not too bad, Hermione mumbles things in her sleep every now and then but for the most part it's all right."

"It's great." Lydia smiled at Ginny. She walked over and sat on the bed without a trunk in front of it and sat down, still chilly from the fly over. "Now please, I'm dying for information."

Ginny laughed. "Well to be honest I don't know much." She said with a hint of annoyance, suggesting this was sore spot for her. "Just what Hermione reported last night, but with Harry coming there was a lot of information. I figured you'd want to wait for Fred and George to tell you."

Lydia shook her head. "I can't stand to wait any longer, please delve in!"

Ginny beamed, clearly glad to be getting some attention. "Okay well, mum and Sirius really had it out last night."

"What about?"

"Well," Ginny continued slowly trying to decide how she should tell it. "Mum seems to believe that Sirius views Harry as James, his best friend, and not a child or whatever. As if he's a child. And I suppose, like anyone Sirius is going a little crazy being cooped up here all the time and against mum's wanting literally _everyone _but me got to sit in on the meeting.

Anyway, basically, He-who-mu-" She looked uncomfortable for a second than her strong determined look returned. "Voldemort, is baiting his time. His coming back was really interrupted by Harry and of course Dumbledore, so now he's trying to build an army."

"An army?" Lydia asked. This stuff wasn't much of a shock to her, she'd expected it based on the vague things Tonks had told her but it felt good to have it verified.

"Yeah, of everyone, not just wizards. Giants, werewolves, goblins..."

"The works." Finished Lydia.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. "Here's the big thing though. There's apparently some big weapon, something worse than even the killing curse."

Lydia's eyes widened. What could be worse than Avada Kedavra Curse? "And you have no idea what it could be?"

Ginny shook her head. "None, mum kicked everyone out before they could finish telling them." Ginny said sourly.

"Wonder what it could be.." Pondered Lydia.

_Crack! _Fred and George appeared holding Lydia's trunk up with their wands, cutting their conversation short. They placed it at the foot of the bed she was sitting at then read the room. "Ah, filling her in I see."

George lowered his voice. "Better wrap it up, mum's gonna be up here in less than a minute, hugging the bones out of you Lyd."

Fred nodded rolling his eyes. "Yes, she has a _thing _for you."

Lydia touched her heart in fake hurt. "How is your mother liking me a _thing_? I happen to like your mother."

All three Weasley's snorted and the sound of Mrs. Weasley's footsteps came nearer and nearer...

**A/N: Hey, so I know this chapter is longer than the last and it's unedited so please let me know if anything seems out of place. I hope you like it and thanks so much for the wonderful feedback! I'm working hard to update/edit as much as I can. I know the more exciting bits haven't happened yet but I promise they will come in soon, I just needed to make a proper foundation and such. Okay this is so much longer than I expected so thank you for reading, hope you liked it. -kyliee**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Bellatrix Lestrange?/span/strongbr /br /Mrs Weasley pushed open the door of the room a scowl on her face as she turned straight to Ginny, not noticing the other three people in the room. "Ginerva Weasley!" She started sternly, her face turning /br /Lydia turned to the twins, who like her were trying hard not to snicker. She was doing a much better job. "Ginerva?" She mouthed to Fred who was closest to her. br /br /He nodded with a quick snort. br /br /"How many times have I told you not to let the door close behind you br /when you leave the north bedroom! You know that door sticks and poor Ronald, Harry and Hermione have been stuck in there for nearly an hour!" Her voice was slowly rising in pitch word after /br /"Yes poor old emRonald./em" Fred chimed drawing Mrs. Weasley away from her lecture much to Ginny's gratitude. br /br /"We wouldn't want emRonald/em to be upset." Added George cheerfully. br /br /"Definitely not." Lydia bubbled from force of habit, forgetting Mrs Weasley was in the room. br /br /Mrs Weasley didn't seem to notice Lydia's comment though as she swivelled on her heel to look at her sons, fire seemed to dance in her eyes. "AND YOU TWO!" Color drained from their faces and it was mine and Ginny's turn to snicker. Her voice had now reached a full on shouting volume. "HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING MAGIC FOR EVERY LITTLE THING? WHEN YOU WERE SO CARELESSLY LEVITATING THAT TRUNK UP HERE YOU NEARLY TOPPLED-"br /br /"But mum it was for Lydia!" George insisted knowing that this would end the rant his mother had began. br /br /She saw Lydia in the corner of her eye, all anger evaporating, as suspected. "Oh Lydia dear, of course it was yours. It must have slipped my mind that you were coming today..."br /br /"emOh Lydia dear," /emFred mocked to George who snickered and repeated the sentence back and forth to each other as Ginny laughed. br /br /Lydia felt her cheeks warm slightly as she struggled not to laugh. "Hi, Mrs Weasley, I doubt it was your fault you didn't know you were here. 'Dora probably forgot to mention it to you." br /br /"Yes, that does seem like her. Forgetful on occasion." Mrs Weasley nodded knowingly while giving her children a glare. They stopped mimicking her only to be left standing around awkwardly, waiting for her to continue. "Well now all of you, as long as you're just sitting around, come and help me make dinner." br /br /We all looked at each other and shrugged deciding there really wasn't anything better to do, we bounded /br /"Wait, so your brother Bill is here too?" Lydia questioned as the foursome arrived in the kitchen which was surprisingly empty. They all nodded before exchanging of amusement. "What? What is it?" Lydia asked eyebrows raised. br /br /"Well," Started Ginny who was trying hard not to laugh. br /br /"You remember Fleur Delacour?" George asked his grin widening. br /br /Lydia nodded. "The part veela from Beauxbatons?" br /br /Fred nodded. "She's here at Gringotts to eemprove 'er Eeenglish." He said mockingly. br /br /"And Bill's been having a lot of late nights." Ginny added as the three of them burst out laughing. br /br /Lydia nodded with understanding just as Mrs Weasley and three other Order members came in chatting loudly. "-well I'm afraid to say it's almost certain that Fenrir Greyback will join him and it's necessary for someone to warn the community." The familiar voice of Professor Lupin wafted into the kitchen. br /br /"But Remus don't you think it's a bit soon for assumptions?" Tonks added, her face which was normally so playful and free suddenly looked very /br /After seeing the four teens gaping Mrs Weasley firmly shut down all business talk. "That's enough. We have those meetings for a reason, not to be talking shop all day long."br /br /Remus and Tonks obliged instantly, Tonks' even seemed to blush a little. br /br /"But-" Fred protested sadly. br /br /"No, you heard quite enough last night." Mrs Weasley said firmly, as if announcing the end of the discussion. br /br /"Your mother is right kids," Mr Weasley added as he walked over to the sink to wash up. "There's no need for you to hear all about this now."br /br /The young Weasley's all made sour faces at their parents before letting the subject /br /-br /br /"So, Lyd have you gloated about you O.W.L. results yet?" Tonks asked a little while later. br /br /Once Harry, Ron and Hermione had come down to help out and Fred and George had started a snowball fight with the mashed potatoes, the two boys had been replaced by the trio. Then of course, Molly had realised Lydia's clumsiness and incompetence to properly make a meal, which led to her also being dismissed. Now the four of them were in the corner talking whilst getting glares from the other kids. Tonks of course was never allowed within a five mile radius of the kitchen. A liability issue really. br /br /Lydia was shocked at her sister's words. With all the excitement today she'd completely forgotten about her marks from this morning. "Ergh, no I forgot." She admitted getting grins from the twins. br /br /"Yes, that's right I forgot you younger sixth year folk got those letters today." George said haughtily, doing a such a spot on impression of his brother Percy that Mrs Weasley looked up with sadness. br /br /"Oh please!" Lydia insisted with a snort. "I'll be of age in what? Three months?" br /br /Fred laughed shaking his head. "Why George, she's practically a first year!" He exclaimed with mock shock. br /br /Lydia waved them off with her hand. "Fine then, if you don't want to know, I don't have to tell you..." She said, baiting /br /Fred and George exchanged a look. "Let us guess!" Fred declared /br /"Yes, please!" George added as if this was the best idea in the world. br /br /Lydia rolled her eyes at Tonks who looked quite amused. br /br /"Fine go ahead guess." Lydia decided /br /"Okay, uh." George started thinking hard. "I say six, seeing as you were always falling asleep in History of Magic and well we all know you failed Astronomy." The three grinned mischievously as the memory and Tonks raised her eyebrows. br /br /"And you Fred?" Lydia said turning to him, ignoring the Astronomy note despite Tonks' questioning stare. br /br /"Seven, because you were a proper little boffin towards exam time and you copied all of Katie Bell's notes." He said proudly. Lydia was astounded that he got it /br /"First of George, I am not always falling asleep in class, it was only a couple times. Whoever is giving you your information is mistaken!" She started hotly. "Also, I could have passed Astronomy even with what happened that night, you don't know." She said the second part /br /"Ah, but did you pass Astronomy?" George asked as both twins gave her looks of doubt. br /br /"Well no but-" br /br /"I rest my case." He finished grinning wildly. br /br /"Wait but did you or didn't you pass History of Magic?" Fred asked confused. br /br /"I did." She announced proudly, only to see George's crestfallen looks and Fred's look of victory. br /br /"Hah!" He declared. "Seven owls, I was right." br /br /"More than double you two." She added only to see their faces contort into huge grins. br /br /"Well now, that took lot's work you know, to only get three owls each." br /br /A haughty snort came from the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was supervising chopping carrots. "It's not something to be proud of boys." She said sternly, clearly still viewing this as a sore spot. "Congratulations Lydia, seven owls is very respectable." She said her tone flip flopping completely. "Seven owls..." She whispered under her breath again, /br /"Very respectable.." Fred mocked under his breath, using his wand to raise and drop salt and pepper shakers, lifting it once more right before it crashed on the table. George began doing the same. br /br /Lydia picked up a fork off the table and dropped it loudly on the ground, making them lose the concentration on the shakers. They all cracked open on the table as Lydia and Tonks laughed, along with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny from the kitchen. Exasperated, Mrs Weasley sent them upstairs and said she'd call them down when the food was ready. br /br /"AND BOYS, YOU BETTER NOT APPARATE!" She yelled after them. br /br /Lydia snickered at her words as they walked up the steps to the boy's room, but Fred blocked off the doorway with George's help. br /br /"Not so fast Lyd." He said. br /br /"What, what is it?" Lydia asked with a /br /"We haven't yet decided the terms of my prize."br /br /"Prize?" Lydia asked with a cocked eyebrow. br /br /"That's right, I won, I get a prize." Fred said cheekily, George just nodded with him. br /br /"It is how games work, Lyd." He affirmed. br /br /"We never agreed on any prize." She said /br /"Well, yes." George /br /"But it's kinda implied when you agreed to let us guess." Fred /br /"Argh, alright, what is it you want?" Lydia asked rolling her eyes. She should've known there would be a catch. br /br /"Well," George started /br /"We need a girl to test out some of our products." br /br /"Products?" Lydia said flatly not at all impressed with where this might go. br /br /"That's right." Chimed Fred enthusiastically. br /br /"You see, we would test them on ourselves," George started. br /br /"And we have been." Fred assured. br /br /"But some might have different effects on girls, and seeing as Ginny is one hundred percent against the idea you're really our last option." Explained George. br /br /Lydia looked at them sourly. "And if I refuse?"br /br /"Well, you could always just give me that kiss I asked for." Fred answered with a wink. br /br /"Alright! Products it is, lay them on me." She decided in a split second pushing through the door. br /br /Fred looked at George his mouth opened in mock hurt and George just shrugged chuckling. br /br /-br /br /After she was warned of the possibility of tinting of the skin and such, Lydia decided it was in the best interest of her and the boys if the testing waited until after dinner. So, here they were twenty minutes later seated at the table being served mashed potatoes, pork chops and /br /"Mum, where is everybody?" Ginny questioned as she sat down passing the butter to Ron. The kids were used to huge dinners but tonight it was only, Fred, George, Lydia, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly and Arthur. Huge for Lydia's average of three, but miniscule compared to most dinners the Weasley's had had that /br /"Well, dear there was some order business to be taken care of for the aurors, and Bill called saying he had to stay late-" There was a chorus of sniggers around the table. Lydia was convinced she even saw Mrs Weasley herself snort a little. She ignored the comments though. "Oh, and Lydia your sister told me to say goodbye for her. She didn't want to disturb you." br /br /Lydia nodded chewing down a pork chop with enthusiasm. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she'd actually sat down and smelt the food around her. br /br /"Give yourself time to breath Lyd." Fred joked as she shoveled a forkful of potatoes into her mouth. br /br /"Wugh sdodj ufhnsd don!" She said enthusiastically. br /br /The Weasley's who were listening all exchanged looks. "What?" George asked once she had swallowed. br /br /"I said, I have nothing on Ron." This was true, Ron had his plate piled high with food, but even so his cheeks warmed as red as his /br /"I didn't have lunch.." He protested hotly as he bit into his carrot. "emBecause,"/em He said dramatically. "My emown/em little sister, had me locked in the North bedroom for emages/em! I nearly missed tea if mum hadn't found us." br /br /Ginny looked at him and shrugged. "You should have made it more well known that you were in there."br /br /"More well known?" He began angrily. "How much more well known does it get than, 'Hey Ginny, don't let the door close!'."br /br /Ginny rolled her eyes. "Obviously I didn't hear you. Besides serves you right, you needed some time to clear your head. You clearly agitate much too easily."br /br /Most of us laughed but Harry just looked around confused. br /br /"Mum!" Ron cried as Ginny continued harassing him verbally and the laughter /br /Mr and Mrs Weasley weren't really paying attention. They were in there own corner whispering about the Ministry. "What is it dear?" She said looking /br /"Ginny won't stop-"br /br /"Oh Ginerva would you give your brother a break today." She said brushing it off with her hand. br /br /This made Lydia and the twins once again erupt with laughter and Ron turned a nasty shade of /br /"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked to no one in particular as he continued looking around. br /br /A look of realization appeared on Molly's face. "I didn't even notice he wasn't here, I guess I should go-"br /br /"I'll get him." Harry interrupted already up from the table. br /br /"Alright." She said quietly watching him go. br /br /Lydia had forgotten that this was of course, the House of Black, now only Sirius Black. She'd never actually met Sirius but both her mother, Sirius's cousin, and Tonks had said he'd been wrongfully put in Azkaban and he was a very important member of the Order. Andromeda had always described him as her favorite cousin, seeing as he too had been disowned from the Black's. She was excited to meet the /br /"Lyd, who do you think's going to replace Wood?" Ron asked as Mr and Mrs Weasley went back to their conversation about how the Ministry had gone /br /"As captain I'd say probably Katie Bell or Angelina Johnson," George made a sharp inhaling sound that Lydia ignored. After hanging out with Angelina at the Yule ball (Where she'd been Fred's date) George had developed kind of a thing for her. Lydia continued, "As Keeper, I have no idea I think the new captain will have to hold tryouts or something." br /br /She looked across the table and saw Ron's look of hope. "Maybe you should tryout." Lydia suggested which resulted in sniggers from Fred, George and looks of bemusement from Hermione and Ginny. "What? Why not?" br /br /Ron's face was going redder by the word. br /br /Fred shook his head. "No, no I think it would be marvellous if emRonald /emwas our new Quidditch keeper. I really do." br /br /"Yes, he'd be simply fantastic." George added smirking still. br /br /"Oh come on now," Added Ginny who was laughing a little. "He's not that bad."br /br /Ron was so red now he could be mistaken for a tomato, but his embarrassment soon turned to annoyance. "You know Lyd, I think I will try out. Don't you think Hermione?"br /br /Hermione looked frazzled to be asked on the spot. "Ergh, sure, I guess."br /br /"Yes, you should. It's decided." Said Lydia who hit Fred from under the table. br /br /"Oi!" He shouted in reflex. "What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded as the rest of the kids laughed. br /br /"Stop snorting at your brother!" She said in all seriousness. "You too George, I'm serious, I think he'd be great on the Quidditch team. br /br /They held up their arms in defeat. "Alright, alright emRonald /emwould be a great addition?" Fred said but he phrased it more like a question then a /br /Lydia narrowed her eyes and was about to hit him again when Sirius and Harry returned from upstairs. Harry was laughing, as was Sirius. "I'm really sorry Molly, I didn't realize the time." Sirius explained as he took a seat in front of Harry. br /br /"Quite alright Sirius." Mr Weasley answered. "We've barely started anyway."br /br /Then Molly signaled towards where I was sitting. "This is Tonks' sister Ly-"br /br /But Molly was interrupted. span style="font-size: 1em;"Harry looked at him concerned. His face had nearly vanished of all color and his eyes were glazed over as if he was deep in thought. /spanspan style="font-size: 1em;""Bellatrix Lestrange." He said it so low it sounded like a whisper, but the eldest Weasley's seemed to have heard him and we're giving each other uncomfortable looks./span/p  
>p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.4799995422363px;"br "W-what was that Sirius?" Arthur asked cautiously as he handed him a /br /He seemed to break out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. "Oh uh nothing. She just looks an awful like-"br /br /"Her mother Andromeda." Molly finished quickly looking narrow eyed at Sirius. br /br /Sirius nodded, quickly catching on to whatever it was they all knew. "Yes, yeah, that's what I meant."br /br /Lydia raised an eyebrow and looked at the twins wide-eyed. Harry, Ron and Ginny also looked confused, but Hermione only pursed her lips uncomfortably. br /br /They finished their meal and returned to Quidditch /-br /br /Later that night, Sirius, Molly and Arthur were talking in hushed voices, while Fred, George and Lydia crouched down on the stairwell with an extendable ear listening in. After supper they had planned to start testing products but they'd been too caught up with the dinner conversation to let it go. Then, just a few moments ago, Fred and George had heard the adults downstairs and apparated into Lydia's room swinging the extendable ear. br /br /"It's uncanny how much she looks like Bellatrix." They heard Sirius say. br /br /"Bellatrix?" George and Fred exclaimed together. br /br /"Shhhh!" Lydia hissed. "They'll hear you." br /br /"Sorry." Mummerred George under his /br /"Bellatrix is my mom's sister. She'd in Azkaban." Lydia answered once it had quieted down again, her voice barely a /br /Fred and George's eyes widened then they grinned. "No wonder she looks like you." Fred joked /br /"What're you-" The voice of Ginny Weasley wafted down the hall but it was interrupted by Fred, Lydia and George pummeling her to the ground. br /br /"Oi!" Ginny called. "What on earth-"br /br /Lydia's hand clamped around her mouth. "Shut up they'll hear you." br /br /"Who?" Ginny asked as she swept herself off the floor. br /br /"Mum, dad and Sirius." George answered. br /br /"They're talking about Lydia." Fred explained. He extended the extendable ear so that they all could /br /"Arthur did you hear something?" The four teens looked at each /br /"I don't think so, Molly..." Mr Weasley answered. Everyone was dead quiet. br /br /"Probably nothing." Mrs Weasley said once again. At this everyone let out a breath. br /br /Lydia exhaled last. "That-" In an instance Fred put his hand over her mouth and shook his head no. The Weasley kids were all familiar with Mrs Weasley's fake outs. br /br /"Anyway," Mr Weasley started again indicating that it was safe. "In school I always just assumed the rumours, were well just rumours." br /br /Lydia pushed out her tongue and licked Fred's hand. br /br /"Gross." He exclaimed yanking his hand away. Lydia just shrugged. br /br /Rumours? Thought Lydia. What rumours? About who? Her? Bellatrix? br /br /"You'd know more than I would." Grumbled Sirius. "You were after all in her year."br /br /Molly nodded her head. "Yes, well to be perfectly honest we weren't all that fond of her."br /br /Sirius laughed, deep and throaty. "I don't know anyone who was." br /br /Arthur didn't say anything for a minute. "Sirius, how old was Andromeda when the rumours surfaced?" He said /br /Sirius put his face in his hand for a second thinking. "Well I believe she was only in her third year, but even then she'd have to at least hear the rumours."br /br /Molly put on a pained face. "Perhaps she doesn't remember?" She offered. br /br /Sirius shook his head. "I'd say she thinks Lydia is exempt because she was disowned." br /br /Arthur nodded his head. "It would make sense." br /br /Then, at that second, Hermione came bashing into the hallway. "What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" She said much too loud. "It's nearly one in the morning!" br /br /"SHHH!" They all hissed at her. Everyone was very quiet until they heard Mrs Weasley /br /"Arthur, I'm going to go check on the kids, I have a feeling they aren't in bed..." She said sternly, as if knowing they could hear her. br /br /Quickly, Lydia, Hermione and Ginny bustled into their room and pulled up the covers while Fred and George wounded up the Extendable Ears and with a emcrack! /emthey were gone. Not a minute later, Mrs Weasley opened the door, her mouth forming a thin line at the 'sleeping girls'. She however didn't press it, instead she shut the door and headed on upstairs, making the rounds. br /br /strongA/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I'm starting to get into the main idea I have for this story. Thank you so much to those of you that have favorited and I would love it if you could comment with some feedback, or suggestions. Anything at all really! Anyway, thanks for reading. /strong/p 


End file.
